Just A Bang, Bang
by Marchitayska
Summary: Fun little one shot involving a bit of sexting and a much needed release between two people that have only been dating a short while. Amezona.


**Sorry I haven't updated either of my stories the last two weeks. Life has been crazy and my head just hasn't been in writing. Here is a little one shot inspired by Nicky Morello. I hope you enjoy it. Hit the review button guys!**

* * *

Arizona Robbins was sat in her office, her head buried in various patient files, trying to come up with solutions to some very complex cases. Her body slouched back in her chair, her elbow on her desk, the same hand holding her pen as she repeatedly clicked it. Thinking whilst staring out of her office window at the busy world of the hospital. Her attention drawn from her work by a certain brunette that she had been thinking about almost constantly lately. Amelia was stood at the nurse's station, her back to the blonde's office as, Arizona assumed, she updated a patient file. That's the only reason Amelia would visit the paediatric floor, a case. The two women didn't have a whole lot to do with each other until recently, but that hadn't stopped them getting gradually closer the last few months. Arizona eventually plucking up the courage to ask Amelia on a date a little over a month ago, and now they couldn't get enough of each other. From hanging out with the kids, getting coffee together and general dates.

Picking up her phone, Arizona opened-up the messages she has recently exchanged with Amelia and quickly typed a new message.

AR: Hey, you lost?

Noticing Amelia looking around, Arizona guessed she must have seen her message as she sniggered to herself. Amelia finally realising that she's stood directly opposite Arizona's office, turns around and leans back against the nurse's station, her elbows resting on the surface, grinning seductively at Arizona.

AS: Case. What you doing?

Amelia fires back, moving her eyes away from her phone and back to watch the blonde sitting in her office, who is now chewing on the end of her pen as she watches Amelia, before looking down to respond to the brunette's message.

AR: Right now? Enjoying the view ;)

Feeling her phone vibrate in her hand, Amelia reads the message from Arizona, her cheeks flushing a little with surprise more than embarrassment. Continuing to look down at her phone, Amelia types a response, her teeth softly biting down on her lip as she concentrates on her words.

AS: What time are you off? I have plans with you tonight that don't involve other people being around.

Amelia's response automatically causing Arizona's eyes to widen and darken a shade at the insinuation of the brunette's plans. Shaking her head slightly in disbelief at Amelia's antics, Arizona responds.

AR: What plans are those then? 3 hours left.

Amelia smirks at Arizona's reply.

AS: I could tell you what I plan to do with you, but I don't think you could handle it.

Amelia flirts. Arizona reading the message and looks up to see the mischievous look on Amelia's face.

AR: I can't handle it? Are you sure you want to start something you can't finish Shepherd?

AS: Who said I can't finish it?

Amelia responds, throwing a small wink at Arizona as she hits send. Arizona's eyes turning shades darker as she read Amelia's reply.

AR: ...

AS: You know, 3 hours is too long to wait to do what I want to do with you...

AR: And what is that?

The two women's eyes meet for a few seconds as Amelia contemplates her answer to that question. She knows exactly what she wants to do to Arizona, she's thought about it in great detail over the few weeks, months, years even, since she discovered her feelings for the hot blonde doctor.

Arizona was sure she didn't want Amelia to make any decisions she would later regret, not knowing about the brunettes past relationships with women and assuming she had only ever been with men. But then after their second date, Amelia had kissed her and since then, she'd been consumed with thoughts of taking their relationship further, of taking the next step. They just hadn't found the time due to busy schedules and emergencies.

AS: You want me to tell you?

Amelia types, hitting send and leaning back onto her elbows once more, watching intently as Arizona reads her message and taps out her own response.

AR: YES

The brunette feels her face begin to flush, the red creeping up her neck, a sudden wave of embarrassment washing over her.

AS: You know, we shouldn't be discussing this here

AR: And why is that Shepherd? Too chicken?

Amelia's gaze met Arizona's, the brunette's eyes darker than the blonde had ever seen them. A huge amount of confidence washing over her, giving her the conviction to give Arizona the information that she wants, to tell her everything she has planned for the blonde. Her fingers beginning to tap away on her phone screen.

AS: Do you know how easy it would be for me to walk into your office, close the blinds, lock the door and stalk slowly over to your desk. Pull you to a standing position, before swiftly turning us around and sitting you on the edge of your desk? Put one hand into your hair, tug lightly, our mouths crashing into each other as my tongue delves into the depths of your warm mouth. My other hand tracing your side beneath your scrub top, tracing soft little patterns. I could grab one of your breasts in my hands and flicking the nipple under your scrubs. Then with that same hand I'd reach down into the depths of your scrub pants and I'd slip a single finger into your drenched underwear and push it inside of you.

Hitting the send button, Amelia watches the myriad of emotions evident on Arizona's face as she read the message. Shock, surprise, hunger, need. All just a flash, her gaze eventually looking up from her phone as she leans back further in her chair, visibly exhaling, the faintest hint of her tongue escaping her mouth to graze across her own bottom lip.

AR: We need to stop this before I can no longer be held accountable for my own actions.

Amelia smirks, the pool of arousal between her legs more than it's been in a very long time.

AS: I told you I could finish it.

A huge grin spreads across Amelia's face.

AR: Yeah, you were right. I'll have to punish you for that later.

AS: Punish me how?

Amelia, ever the antagonist, has to keep pushing just that little bit more. She wants Arizona, and the blonde knows it now.

AR: I would bend you over my desk and placing kisses down your bare back. I'd roam my hands up and down your body, pushing my leg between your thighs to spread them a little, pinching your nipple between my fingers. Excruciatingly slowly I'd ease your scrub pants and underwear down. I'd reach down through your legs, stroking against your soaking folds teasing your entrance before thrusting two fingers deep inside of you. I'd continue my thrusts, hard, fast, until you came in my hand, until you came hard enough for your juices to run down your legs.

Amelia stared at her phone, her heart racing. She looked up to see Arizona's eyes watching her, dark with desire. Amelia could feel the heat between her legs as she typed a reply.

AS: Do you have any idea what you've just done to me?

AR: I believe you started it Shepherd. I'm guessing I finished it? ;)

AS: I need to go take care of things, since we have another three hours until you finish work.

Amelia throws Arizona a little wink, pushing herself off of the nurse's station in a bid to leave the area and head to the nearest on call room, that is until she feels her phone vibrate again in her hand. Stopping in her tracks, she opens the message.

AR: Amelia….

AS: Yeah?

Amelia responds and watched as Arizona quickly fires a message back, placing her phone on her desk as she stands up.

AR: Get in here, now.

Crossing the hall to Arizona's door, Amelia tentatively opens it, sticking just her head inside, a little smirk playing on her lips.

"Can I help you with something Robbins?" She says to the blonde as Arizona moves across the room to pull her inside of her office. Closing the door behind the brunette and yanking on the draw cord of the blinds and simultaneously flicking the lock on the door.

"You definitely can, Shepherd." Arizona moans her voice filled with desire. The brunette puts her hands on Arizona's hips as she kissed her deeply. Arizona pushes the brunette's lab coat off her shoulders and lets it fall to the floor. Her hands eagerly tangled in brown hair as she thrust her tongue deep into Amelia's mouth. Both women moan as their hands roam each other's bodies. Amelia pulls Arizona's scrub top up and over her head, throwing it across her office, quickly unclasping her bra with a single flick of her thumb and first finger. Her mouth kissing down the blonde's neck, across her collarbone and down her bare chest, paying special attention to her breasts. Sucking Arizona's nipple into her eager mouth, the action eliciting a fresh moan from Arizona, as she pulled Amelia's hips to meet her own.

Guiding them back towards Arizona's desk, their lips locked in a passionate, needy kiss,, Amelia stops just short of the solid surface, sweeping her right arm across the wooden top. Paperwork flying off the edge right onto the floor, causing a groan from Arizona. She'd have all sorts of files to sort later on, the thought quickly forgotten when Amelia teasingly pulls on the drawstring of her scrub pants, easing them down her legs oh so slowly. The blonde's panties quickly following suit, leaving Arizona completely naked.

Lifting Arizona slightly, Amelia puts the blonde on her desk, the cold wood coming into contact with her bare ass, sending a shiver down her spine. Amelia's lips find Arizona's again, softer, more slowly this time. The brunettes hands ghosting up the outside of Arizona's thighs, tracing patterns up her ribs, all the way to her breasts which she kneads, her palms creating friction on the blonde's pert, erect nipples. Amelia takes each nipple between her supple fingertips, gently tweaking each one, Arizona moaning from deep within her throat.

Arizona pushes Amelia's lab coat off of her shoulders, letting it fall straight to the floor and instantly bringing her hands to the hem of the brunettes scrub top, pulling it quickly over her head and sending it in a similar direction to her own top.

Amelia's hands, relenting on Arizona's nipples, travel slowly downwards, ghosting across the blonde's quivering stomach muscles, down the outside of her milky things, then back up towards her dripping core. Amelia's thumbs tracing Arizona's inside legs, before briefly coming into contact with her soaking slit. The blonde's hips instinctively bucking slightly.

Automatically taking her hands to the drawstring on Amelia's pants, Arizona tugs it, causing them to come undone. Slipping her hand inside the brunettes underwear she immediately comes into contact with the most glorious silky wetness she's ever felt, a fresh moan escaping her throat. Kissing along Amelia's jaw she brings her mouth to a particularly sensitive spot on the brunettes neck, sucking the skin hard into her mouth. Amelia releasing a loud moan of her own. Arizona's fingers continuing to tease their way through the brunettes soaking folds.

Arizona's actions in her own underwear spurs Amelia to drop her hand, but slowly, prolonging the agony of the blonde.

"Amy... please." Arizona begs.

"Please what A?" Amelia retorts between heavy breaths, barely able to speak as a result of the blonde's fingers working her heated core.

Pulling away from the skin on Amelia's neck, Arizona raises her chin, their eyes meeting before Arizona speaks again.

"Fuck me." Arizona says with conviction as Amelia bites her bottom lip. Promptly giving in to Arizona's desire and entering her swiftly, deeply, with two fingers. The blonde emitting a slight squeal, followed by a satisfying groan as Amelia's fingers begin to slide, with ease, thrusting into her heated centre.

Arizona takes the already red skin of Amelia's neck between her teeth again, nipping, sucking, licking, no doubt leaving a mark. Not that either woman cares right now. Both completely caught up in working the other over the edge. The blonde's fingers drop, sliding straight into Amelia with three digits, a groan escaping the brunettes mouth, encouraging her to push deeper, faster, harder.

The fire beginning to burn deep within both women's stomachs, their orgasms both fast approaching following weeks of intense make out sessions. Weeks of pushing each other's limits. Weeks of teasing, sexual tension rising.

Curling her fingers, Arizona's fingers come into contact with the spongy, sensitive spot deep within Amelia, sending her crashing head first into the most intense orgasm she's ever experienced mere moments before applying direct pressure to the blonde's sensitive bundle of nerves. Arizona's hips bucking and body beginning to convulse as her body follows Amelia's straight off the same cliff into oblivion.

Arizona's orgasm causing her to bite down on the brunettes neck sharply, causing a fresh flood of arousal from Amelia's core, right into the blonde's hand that continues its gently movements. Each giving the other time to ride out their orgasm.

Breathing laboured, both women gasping for air, trying to return their lungs to a normal functioning rate. Amelia's head now resting gently on Arizona's shoulder. Their bodies slumped together. Amelia is the first to pull out of Arizona. Automatically bringing her fingers to her mouth, sucking each one clean as the blonde's eyes watch intently. A fresh moan escaping Arizona's lips at the action.

"Mmmm" Amelia mumbles in appreciation at the taste of Arizona.

"That was..." Arizona starts unable to find the most appropriate word.

"Hot? Intense? Fast?" Amelia quips playfully as Arizona removes her hand from the brunettes centre, rapidly taking the smirk off of her face.

"Amazing." Arizona finishes, before placing a soft kiss on Amelia's lips.

"Sorry about your paperwork." Amelia says bashfully.

"It was worth having to sort patient files for probably the rest of my day, for that." Arizona teases, rolling her eyes.

"Can we continue this later? I still have a couple of patients to see today." Amelia asks, placing a stroppy teenager face on her creatures. The thought of having to work now, just not fun.

"Definitely. You started this, you better finish it." Arizona continues to tease.

"You better believe it." Amelia teases right back, placing a short, sweet kiss on Arizona's lips before going about finding their clothes around the blonde's office.


End file.
